Lion's Pride - Cheveyo's Story
by RickyMast
Summary: Based on Wild Rhov's "Lion's Pride." 400 years ago, Zeref and his demons threatened Earthland. One man set out on a quest to collect all 12 Zodiac Keys in order to defeat Zeref, Acnologia, and evil Queen Kefira. This man is Cheveyo, Lucy's ancestor and destined to become the greatest Celestial Spirit Mage who ever existed.
1. Creeks and Keys

**Hi! Um… This is my first Fairy Tail fanfiction, my second overall (But only right now)… And… It's not technically my original idea.**

**This is Cheveyo's story sort-of-from the Fairy Tail fanfiction (Obviously) "Lion's Pride" from Wild Rhov.**

**Put this in the website bar: **www =dot= fanfiction =dot= net/s/7254845/1/Lion-s-Pride

**If you haven't already read it, you probably don't have to, but it will clear some (If not most) things up. And it's an awesome story and you should definitely at least try it out.**

**Also, in the time that this story takes place, there will be people talking in Middle (Or King James') (Or Shakespearean) English, but I don't entirely know Middle English, so it'll all be translated to our Modern English.**

**ÇʯѤ√℮¥ʘ~**

**Lion's pride – Cheveyo's story**

**By RickyMast**

**ÇʯѤ√℮¥ʘ~**

The sun was rising in the sky, showering the village in a thin, multi-colored paste. The cows mooed, the chickens clucked, the pigs oinked, the dogs barked, the cats meowed, and the children…. Screamed? That was new.

A group of about six children came running out of the wood area that was adjacent to the village, screaming in terror while wearing faces that made it look like they had seen a ghost.

"Children! What have you seen?" I yelled while running down the hill onto the gravel path and towards the children.

"Your father! He's dead!" Exclaimed the male child with light cocoa-coloured skin, dark brown hair, and shimmering blue eyes. He was wearing light brown trousers, a black leather tunic, and cowhide boots.

I was stunned. I couldn't believe it. My father, dead?

"Where is he?"

"In the creek!"

"Show me the way."

"Okay."

The child turned around and walked back into the forest. I pushed a lock of jet-black hair out of my eyes and followed him.

He led me through the forest, through fields of trees, fields of grass, fields of leaves, and fields of flowers. The ground _crunched _beneath our feet, announcing our presence in this majestic, beautiful world. But at that point, I was just thinking about my dad.

"How much further?" I asked the child impatiently.

"Just a little bit. Don't worry." He assured me.

We walked further, knocking aside stray branches and navigating around trenches and large rocks.

The child stopped me a little bit afterwards, holding his hand up with the pinkie, ring finger, index finger, and thumb straight up, and his middle finger slightly curled. We had arrived.

I looked down, worried about what I was going to see.

There was a slight dip in the ground in front of me, about one and a half feet deep with slanted sides. A slight trickle of water flowed through it, travelling downhill back to the ocean, where it would stay. That is, until it evaporated and started the water cycle all over again. Nature was beautiful. And, of course, there was my Dad bleeding to death inside.

But, in all seriousness, my Dad was laying down in a creek bleeding to death! I mean, seriously! He's going to mess up the water!

Nowin all seriousness, MY DAD WAS BLEEDING TO DEATH IN A FUCKING CREEK!

He had bronze coloured skin like myself, Jet-black hair like myself, and green eyes _not_ like myself. He was wearing brown trousers, a red leather tunic, and goat hide boots. Because of the limited resources, there wasn't really that much room for standing out clothes-wise in my village, that is, unless you wanted to walk around nude. He had a large puncture in his chest that had blood fountaining from it, leaking down into the creek.

I ran down to him and checked his Jugular vein for a pulse. There was a very faint one that went like this: _Boom. _Pause. _Boom. _Pause. _Boom. _Pause….. You get the message.

His eyes opened slowly, moved so that their gaze rested upon my face, and stared at me.

"Cheveyo." He said in a raspy, weak voice. "Cheveyo, take my keys."

I immediately knew what he was talking about. He had made Celestial spirit contracts with three spirits; Pegasus, Lyra, and Pisces.

"No father, they're yours! And you won't die! And besides, I was never taught magic! I DON'T KNOW HOW TO!" I screamed in desperation and grief.

"It is my time to pass, Cheveyo. And I have a feeling that you'll know how to." He smiled while stating the last part. Then he closed his eyes and slumped his head back. His heartbeat slowed.

"FATHER! NOW'S NOT YOUR TIME TO PASS!"

He never responded, as his heartbeat slowed down to the point where it just stopped.

I reluctantly reached down to his keychain and picked it up and examined them. One was silver with a design of some sort of stringed instrument on it, another was silver with a design of what looked to be a horse with wings, and the last one was gold with a design of two fish on it.

'I'll know how to use them…' I thought. 'What does he mean by—'

My thoughts were interrupted by a burst of light from the silver on with the winged horse on it.

I had this weird feeling, like my very soul was being tapped and my energy just drained away, flowing into the key.

A weird swirling wind orbited around the key, and a large, silver archway appeared, and a majestic white stallion with huge golden wings and a light pink mane (I believe that that's the right word) stepped out.

"Hello." The horse said in a loud, noble voice. "I am Pegasus."

Before I could respond, the loss of energy took its toll on me and I blacked out.

**ÇʯѤ√℮¥ʘ~**

**That seems like a good start! I will not always make long chapters, but I will try to. I also will not always update regularly, but I'll try.**

**Edited 11/1/2013:**

**I've edited this, so it makes more sense. Also, both the new book cover and the new story summary are from Wild Rhov.**


	2. Kings and Fish

**I'M BACK! Wasn't that long, hopefully…**

**Well, anyway… I'm glad that people are reading this!**

**The descriptions for most of the celestial spirits, just overall, are going to come from fairytail =dot= wikia =dot= com/wiki/Characters#Celestial_Spirit_World**

**ÇʯѤ√℮¥ʘ~**

When I woke up, I could tell that I was in a different place. I mean, I don't think that there are giant fish in the creek I was at.

FISH?! GIANT FISH?!

"What. The. Hell?" I asked with major emphasis.

"Hello Cheveyo." Said one fish… Who actually wasn't a fish… Wait, what?

There were two people there, standing in front of me.

The first was a slim young woman of average height possessing long, straight and glossy dark hair, reaching down to her middle back, which was gathered above her forehead in a prominent front bun, but was left to freely flow backwards on her shoulders in two strands.

She possessed slanted dark eyes, each linked to the corresponding side of her face by a linear tattoo which forked in proximity to the eye, and two dark protrusions reminiscent of membranous fins sat at her head's sides.

Hers was a very curvaceous figure, with her ample breasts being hugged and partially exposed by a revealing top made of massive light scales, going from her waist to her neck while baring the central part of her torso, with shoulder pads extending on her shoulders.

The woman's arms were covered by light-edged dark sleeves adorned by intricate, light decorative motifs; these very same motifs were present on her full-length, mildly loose matching pants, while her feet were covered by plain, dark open top shoes. Her forehead was adorned by a light, simple crown, bearing a massive light gem on the front.

I had this strange feeling of both intimidation and attraction after 'analyzing' her.

The second, who was a boy, on the other hand, possessed an inverted colour scheme, with his dark-skinned, toned and muscular body creating a contrast with his extremely spiky light hair, just a bit shorter than the woman's, with spikes jutting outwards even on top of his head, and a pair of short strands framing his forehead.

He shared the woman's tattoos, fins and crown (which, however, true to the inverted colours, bore a dark gem), but also sported an earring shaped like a shell on each ear, and a light necklace with a similarly shaped (though larger) pendant hanging from it; he, too, wore an indument made of scales, this being a massive belt which extended downwards on his legs' sides to cover the lower part of his loose dark pants.

A massive, dark ribbon was tied diagonally on the left part of his chest, going above his left shoulder in close proximity to his neck. Around his wrists were massive dark bracelets with light edges (the left one of which was paired with some bandages that went up the corresponding arm), and yet another bracelet, adorned by a series of dark and light triangles, was on the boy's left bicep.

I was mainly just intimidated by him.

"Who are you two, and why do I think of giant koi fish when I look at you?" I asked them bluntly.

"We're Pisces." Answered the boy with maybe just a tiny tint of anger in his voice. "And we have a second form; Giant koi fish."

"Because _that _makes sense."

"Which part? That we're both Pisces, or that we have a second form?"

"Both."

"You're Kartikeya's son?" Asked the woman, changing the subject.

"Yes. I am Cheveyo."

"Cheveyo." The boy pondered over the name meticulously. "Or in other words, _Spirit Warrior_."

"Yes, that's what my name means." I finally looked around the area. The entire room's colour was different shades of purple and pink all put together in a way that looked beautiful, yet unfamiliar. "Where am I?"

"You're in the spirit world." Said an unfamiliar booming voice.

I turned around to face the source of the voice.

The man standing there's most striking features were his very long white whiskers, blue skin, and red eyes deprived of pupils.

He appeared dressed in full plate armor in the color of turquoise and gold, the helmet on his head had the same colours, with the peacock feather on the top and adorned with horn-like features on its sides. Inherent in the man's outfit was a white cape that appeared to be fluttering in the wind, even though there was none.

I had this overwhelming sensation that he was the one in charge around here.

He gave me a huge smile. His dazzling white teeth almost blinded me.

"It's a miracle that you're still alive." He finished, still holding that huge grin.

**ÇʯѤ√℮¥ʘ~**

**Kartikeya, if the website I looked at is correct, means 'God of War.'**

**This chapter probably would've been a lot shorter if it wasn't for the lengthy descriptions for Pisces.**


	3. Harps and Warnings

**Hey! I'm back! It's been a while, hasn't it? But you can just deal with it!**

**But in all seriousness, I'm sorry for the 28-day delay; I always seem to get Writer's Block at the most inopportune times.**

**Also, as a quick warning, I suck at writing battle scenes. I try and I try, but at most I get "My sword hit him. It looked painful." Just so you know.**

**With all of that said, let's get this show on the road!**

**~ÇʯѤ√℮¥ʘ~**

The Man's words left me with a feeling of shock.

"A miracle? It's a miracle that I'm still alive?!" I asked with a very obvious lining of disbelief in my voice.

"Yes. Most people disintegrate after a few minutes in the Spirit World. You've lasted twelve minutes."

"Really? Just twelve minutes? That drain of energy seemed like it would last longer…"

"Time in the spirit world goes 91.3125 times faster than the Human World; you've been here for about 18.2625 hours." The Male Pisces explained. "So about three-fourths of a day."

"EXCUSE ME?!" My voice got louder mainly because of disbelief than anything else.

"Calm down." Said different, feminine, voice.

I turned to my left to see someone sitting on a chair in that area.

The person appeared to be a young girl. She had waist length blonde hair that curled at the end, and wore a pink bonnet on top of her head. Her cheeks had round blush marks, and she wore a long dress with heart prints by her waist. She wore leather shoes as well. She had small white wings and a large harp on her back. **(A/N: I can't find a description of her eyes)**

"I'm Lyra." She told me with a cheerful, upbeat tone.

"Hello Lyra." I paused for a moment. "Quick question. If you're Lyra the Lyre, then why do you have a harp?"

No one else noticed before, apparently, because after I said it, everybody took a step back and looked at her whilst scratching their chins.

"You're right." The Female Pisces stated.

"You'd think that I would've noticed." The Royal-looking dude noted.

Lyra stood up and walked towards me. When she got there, she leaned down and looked me in the eye.

"We don't talk about that." She told me with a smile and a creepy tone of voice. "Ever."

I made a mental note to never question that again.

"Okay then." I stated, actually standing up this time. They apparently didn't hear her because they stared at me with very confused faces. "Moving on!"

"Okay… I guess." Said the Male Pisces. "What do you want to know?"

"How do I get back to the Human World? I'm sure that Chitralekha, my Mother, is worried."

"Your Mother's name means 'As beautiful as a picture'?"

"Yes. My father would always comment on how well the name fit her." I grew sad when I remembered the events that lead me to being here. "Please. Just let me leave."

"We were going to let you leave no matter what." The regal, armour-clad man told me. "After you rested for a while."

"Please. Just let me go back now."

"Okay. But on one condition."

"What is it?"

"That you train in magic. You're talented already. I'd like to see you act on that."

"Okay. I was going to do that anyway to avenge my Father."

"Then you may leave. Pegasus will bring you back." He gestured to behind me. I turned around and saw Pegasus standing there, wings spread and ready to fly.

I climbed onto his back and he gave a strong push against the wind with his wings, and we flew away into a silver gate that showed up with a flash of light.

We were pulled through a sort-of vortex thing that flashed different shades of red, blue, and yellow. The sound was like a Howler Monkey toddler was given a loudspeaker and the sound was auto-tuned by a 6-year old boy messing around with some software. And yet it sounded good.

We arrived at the creek where I first met Pegasus. It was about sunrise, which matched up to the timeframe that he was given.

I thought that Pegasus would leave after dropping me off, but he stayed there.

I turned around to look at him. He stared at me with a dark, threatening tone.

"Listen up, Cheveyo." He said at last, his usually soothing voice replaced with an angry one. "I don't care **how **powerful you are, if you learn magic just to avenge your Father, you're going to end up either killing yourself, becoming the villain yourself, or suffering a fate worse than death." He then turned around and flew away, disappearing from my sight.

**~ÇʯѤ√℮¥ʘ~**

**So yeah! Not as long as some my first chapter, but it's, hopefully, worth the wait.**

**Um… Hopefully in a few chapters I'll introduce the guild.**

**Speaking of which, I will be accepting OC requests to make the guild.**

**If you want your OC to be in the story, you have to tell me their gender, their appearance, their name, their basic personality, etc.**

**And since I'm trying to make an entire guild, you can submit as many OC ideas as you like! You can even make teams!**

**But however, it's still my story, so I will decide how they interact with Cheveyo and other characters of mine that might enter the guild. Well, technically, Cheveyo isn't my character, but the rule still stands.**

**I also need an idea for the name of the Guild. Just remember that Fairy Tail came into existence a while after the time period that this story is set in.**

**So, with all of that said, I will leave you with just a single word. Goodbye!**


	4. Author's Note: Wording Mistake

**Hi! I made a wording mistake last time when describing the OC thing.**

**You can't tell me exactly what will happen between your OC and Cheveyo, but you can tell me their attitude towards him, what they think of him, maybe some small things that they do with him, etc.**

**You can give me close-to-exact things that your OC(s) does (or do) that doesn't involve Cheveyo or other already-existing characters.**

**That being said, there may be some exceptions, since I can never hold a promise 100% of the way (as I've noticed).**

**And I still REALLY need a guild name.**


	5. Author's note: OCs NEEDED

**Hello everyone!**

**Um... I know that it's been a long time since my last chapter-**

_It was last year!_

**It was a month ago!**

**But anyway, I can't really continue the story until I get at least one OC request... And that's for 1, maybe 2, and it would be ****_slightly _****possible to have 3 with a single OC, but past that... I'm going to need at least 5 OCs, 1 team, and the guild name...**

**I know that this is asking a lot of the few fans, but I ****_REALLY_********need some OCs for this story, since I suck at making up characters and names.**

**So please help me.**


End file.
